


teasing is better than sweet nothings

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, but its leading up to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Kaku and Lucci fall into bed more easily than most people would expect.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	teasing is better than sweet nothings

"Lucci," Kaku breathes softly as the mouth on his neck softly nips over that oh-so-delicate spot on his neck where his heartbeat pounds against his skin. The breathless whisper is followed by an airy laugh as his hands move to tangle in Lucci's hair. "Feeling possessive, huh, kitty cat?" A sudden sharp bite, one much deeper than the previous, creates a ring of red stitchwork at the joint of Kaku's shoulder and neck, as if Lucci is sewing his own name into the other agent's body and claiming him as Lucci's own. Kaku suppresses a breathy noise with a slightly louder laugh as he tugs at Lucci's hair. "I think I'll take that as a yes," Kaku answers his own question with a cheeky grin as he wraps his legs around Lucci's hips, anchoring their bodies together as he hooks one ankle over the other.

Lucci's fingers, deadly weapons in their own right, are fast as they push Kaku's jacket away from the shorter man's chest. If Kaku didn't know better, he'd call Lucci's actions careless, the fast movements of such dangerous hands being a risk to Kaku's safety. But Kaku knows better; Lucci knows how to move and how to control his actions, even in moments like this. 

But the jacket doesn't fall from Kaku's shoulders and down his arms, since Kauk's hands are still tangled in the thick, dark curls. Lucci snarls against Kaku's neck, "Move." A simple command that he knows Kaku will understand the meaning of.

"And if I don't want to?" Kaku asks, tugging sharply on Lucci's hair and grinning when it earns him a low rumble of a growl from Lucci. "What happens then?" Gold eyes narrow into daggers that Kaku can all but feel pressed against the delicate skin of his throat. But Kaku only grins, sharp and just as dangerous as Lucci's glare. "C'mon, Lucci, just tell me what'll happen then?"

It takes hardly a second before Lucci's teeth are buried in the meat of Kaku's shoulder, stiting a circle of red right next to the first. Kaku has to grit his teeth to hold back a hiss of pleasure-pain, but his grin only grows sharper as if each and every ring of red on his body was a whetstone to the knife of his smile. "That doesn't answer my question, sweetheart," Kaku remarks as he lifts one hand to carelessly push Lucci's hat to the ground.

"I said 'move,' Kaku," Lucci growls, his fingers beginning to tear into the fabric. Kaku's poor jacket is already beginning to give, the quiet popping of stitches and fabric going ignored beneath Kaku's chuckles and Lucci's impatient snarling. "Kaku-!"

"Alright, alright!" Kaku laughs as he pulls his fingers free from the tangled vines of Lucci's hair. "Hold your horses, would ya?" He shrugs his jacket off, his grin growing as he drops it to the ground without another prompt. "There we go. That better, kitty?" The dark fabric hits the floor with a soft noise that goes ignored as Kaku's hands move to Lucci's shirt, undoing the buttons with a leisurely ease that seems to upset Lucci, as evidenced by the fact that the taller agent huffs before roughly swatting Kaku's hands away and tearing his own shirt off. Kaku can't help but laugh as buttons fall around them like a small hailstorm. "Now that's a waste of a perfectly good shirt, Lucci! You should be ashamed!" Kaku playfully scolds as Lucci tosses the shreds of his shirt aside. 

Lucci's glare sharpens, Kaku's words sparking a small fire inside him. "Shut up," he snarls as he grinds his hips against Kaku's in an effort to find something that will finally scramble for words or drop his carefully maintained composure. But Lucci knows that something so simple as grinding like horny club-goers with two many drinks in their systems won't be enough to break Kaku down. After all, he and Lucci were trained the same, and Lucci wouldn't have brought Kaku to his bed all those months ago if he didn't think Kaku was as strong as he is.

Kaku does, however, allow himself a pleased hum. "Mm, finally! Now we're getting to the fun after all of your manhandling!" He chuckles as he begins to work on his own pants. "Though I won't lie to ya - I do like all the biting and bruises and that kinda stuff. Makes me feel special," he adds with a wink as he unwraps his legs from around Lucci just long enough to pull his pants and underwear off.

Lucci's lips pull into a smirk as he pushes his pants down just enough to pull his cock out. "As you should," he replies as he feels Kaku's legs settle back around his hips again. It's such a natural fit that Lucci could admit to enjoying as his hands squeeze roughly at the strong chords of muscle in Kaku's thighs.

A bubble of laughter bursts from Kaku's lips. "Ha! What an arrogant cat! You're lucky I put up with you."

Lucci rolls his eyes, but before he can retort that Kaku is the one who should consider himself lucky, Kaku surges forward and catches Lucci in a kiss. Lucci lets him, making a mental note to correct him after they are spent and sated.


End file.
